D'arls Bylon
D'arls Bylon is the foremost greatest gambler in the world as well as being an extremely well-versed card player and mage. He is the only one to completely master Gambler Magic, having defeated many powerful mages without lifting a single finger. His skill is so great, he is capable of cheating the Gambler Magic Avatar, as well as being the only living gambler mage that is able to cheat using this magic, a feat that no other wizard has been capable of duplicating. Along with being a gambler, he is also a remarkable informant in the underworld, possessing information on nearly anyone important in Earth Land. This has caused the Magic Council to place a bounty of over 788,000,000 , making him an A-Class criminal very close to becoming an S-Class criminal wanted by the government. His crimes involve bankrupting an entire nation, possessing the souls of an unimaginable large number of wizards won through gambling, and being the cause of the economic recession in Fiore. Personality D'arls Bylon is a calm and confident man who finds great satisfaction in winning. He considers himself the absolute best when it comes to gambling and the many mind names that are involved. His skill at reading his opponents is what he acknowledges as being his favorite part of any card game. D'arlson enjoys life and death games, finding that these games of chance are much more fun when people have so much to lose, thus seeing that this magic is the perfect fit for someone like him. Appearance D'arby.png|D'arls full appearance, accompanied by his pet cat STT.gif|Close up of D'arls face GOOD.jpg|"You're Next" D'arls Bylon is a man in his early thirties, he wears traditional casino garments and a long red/pinkish tie. His hair is black and splits by the middle, he also sports a mustache and metal plates around his cheeks which serve two purposes. The fist being a way to intimidate other poker players, and the second being to hide old scars that he received early in his childhood. Most of the time, he is accompanied by his pet cat who stands on his shoulder or lap, the cat is white in color with gray stripes around it's body. Gambling Skills His abilities and talent in gambling have earned him the title The Gambling King, a title that reflects his proficiently in these do-or-die games of chance. His mastery with card tricks has allowed him to manipulate the outcome of cards dealt to players, proving that he is capable of controlling all variables in any card game. He is capable of taking these skills even further by using his great intellect to memorize the exact number of cards left in the deck. His abilities are not only shown in card games but in roulette and slots. D'arls's combination of extreme eyesight and Gambler Magic gives him the capability of precisely foreseeing all the variables in any situation and accurately predicting the outcome of the choices he could make in order to obtain any result he desires. His desire to win will sometimes cause him to gamble on almost anything, from a simple coin tosses to even dipping coins into glass cups, waiting to see who breaks the surface tension first. Some have said that D'arls has a form of addiction to these games, that he has a sick pleasure of watching his opponents lose everything that they own. To D'arls however, he simply enjoys a good high-stakes game with everything on the line, finding great amusement when two players gamble their very lives on a simple game. History Equipment D'arls always carries a set of of gambling cards, just in case he ever gets bored or decides to challenge other people, especially wizards, to a match. He also carries a set of Tarot cards in order to divinate his choices as to where to go and what will occur in his future, due to his powerful belief in fate and luck. His divination's are quite accurate, do to his magic and abilities. Skills and Abilities Immense Intellect: The only other skill in his arsenal that could possibly match his gambling is his vast intellect and thinking power. The very impact of his success was always the result of his brilliant aptitude to analyze and conceive a solution to every possible worst-case scenario and unfavorable situation he is in by evaluating all the resources in his power and choosing the best course of action to interpret them. He is also possesses a photographic memory, able to memorize anything in great detail, but in gambling, has allowed him to learn exactly which cards are in a deck of cards after dealing a hand and learning the exact sequence needed to win the jackpot on a slot machine. His intellect has also allowed him to estimate the chances and probability statistics inside his head in order to achieve any kind of outcome that he desires. Normal Strength: Unlike most mages, where their strength is increased by their magic, Da'arls's strength is that of a normal human being. The maximum amount of pounds that he can lift is close to 138 pounds, not too bad but not too good either. The reason behind this is because D'arls has found no need to involve himself in actual battle, a result being from his magic combined with his skill which has allowed him kill or incapacitate most of his opponents. Above-Average Endurance: Although possessing normal strength, D'arls does retain some form of endurance by being a mage In spite of being a non-fighter. Since he posses magic, it moderately boost his body's defensive capabilities, just enough to to be able to survive a magic attack that would prove fatal to ordinary humans. Master Gambler: Being recognized by the world (and himself) as being the greatest gambler who has ever lived, his skills are unparalleled and unmatched between gamblers and wizards alike. He is capable of foreseeing all the variables and predicting all possible outcomes in any kind of wager being performed. His track record shows that he has never lost a single game, hinting that he demonstrates a great understanding at the concepts in any game he participates in, learning all the rules in mere minutes, then devising strategies shortly afterwords. This indicates that his ability to adapt to new environments and situations, like those in a gambling room and on the battlefield, is what differentiates him from normal people and puts him on his own league. Skilled Manipulator: Aside from gambling, he is extremely proficient at manipulating and controlling the decision-making and choices of those he chooses, in an unconventional way. His skills at reading the body language of others has allowed him the ability to anticipate the movements and choices that an individual would make based on eye-movement, posture, facial expressions, breathing rate, perspiration, involuntary gestures, all to pinpoint an individuals "ticks," or better known in poker as a "tells." A tell in poker is a physical reaction, the kind of behavior, or habit that gives (or tells) the other player information about their hand. D'arls however, found a way to augment his skill with this ability by applying his unique magic capabilities and sharp eyesight in order to observe the movement and unique characteristic of an opponent's magic casting, Ethernano circulation, and position needed to launch an attack. When D'arls drives his opponent to the very edge and applies the right amount of pressure, he can read his opponents so well, he is able to anticipate their movements ahead of time and create specific combat scenarios that forces his opponent to use specific techniques and strategies that he forces them to use. This enables him to create a Unparalleled Cheater: Brilliant Strategist: Magic and Spells D'arls Bylon has an extremely large variety of spells and magic items that he uses in his attacks. As such, it is extremely difficult to predict what his next attack will be, and since they are all lucked based makes foreseeing them that much harder. Unlike ordinary magic, in which it requires the user to use Ethernano in order to fuel a spells stregth, some of D'arls's magic abilities require money as payment for use. The more money sacrificed, the stronger the ability. Basic Spells Bet (ベット Betto): This spell allows the D'arls to envelop all of his opponents in the near vicinity inside a special magic circle that allows the him to challenge all of his opponents to a gambling match of his choosing. While in the magic circle, the D'arls is unable to be attacked and is able to set the rules and conditions of the game that is chosen, the rules can be anything the user desires, from disabling the use of magic, preventing any harm to befall him, all the way to deciding the nature of the wager in the game selected. The circle cannot be broken or negated, the only way the circle can be stopped is if the challenger (D'arls) decides to stop the game or a winner is declared. The rules must be followed strictly, anyone breaking the rules or cheating are punished severely with heavy penalties or death. He and the victims are able to wager anything they desire, the only limit being the use of what they own as payment for the bet, wagers can be split into several categories: * Health * Wealth * Magic * Favor * Soul * Property * Knowledge * Destiny * Mind Each Wager is capable of creating a special kind of "pot" that holds unto the bets until the end of the game for safe keeping in order to ensure that the players don't run off or try to steal the reward. The pot is absolutely unbreakable, no magic force is able to break the pot or reverse the effects, only the user is able to call of the game only if both parties are in complete agreement. Each pot possesses a different appearance based on the nature of the bet, these are the most common pots used: Wealth Pot of Riches '(富の鍋 Tomi no nabe): When the user desires to gamble with the use of money, rare gems, or other valuable objects like gold or jewelry, the Pot of Wealth appears and gathers both the challenger and his opponent's bets and stores them inside itself for safe keeping. This pot is considered to be the most commonly used pot for a Gambler Mage to use in order to make fast cash. '''Magic Pot of Ancient Power '(マジックポット Majikkupotto): When the user decides to wager Ethernano and magic energy for one of his games as the prize, this pot appears and absorbs the collective energy inside of itself. The amount of magic energy that it is able to contain is infinite, meaning that there is no possible of overwhelming the pot with to much energy. It is also able to store whatever kind of Ethernano of magic energy it is presented with, signifying that it can store all forms of magic power from magic arts such as '''Black[[Black Arts| Art Magic]], Dragon Slayer Magic, Lost Magic, etc. The most dangerous aspect of this wager however is it's ability to steal the magic abilities of wizards should they decide to bet them. A wizard, in order to raise the ante, can wager his powers in order to win the abilities of his opponent. Should they lose, they would be striped of their abilities forever. Health Pot of Mortality(健康鍋 Kenkō nabe): Should a blind man or a cripple desire to wager their lives in order to regain that which they have lost, they can wager with their health. The contenders are able to wager many aspects of their health in order to receive something of even greater worth should they win, such as body parts, organs, limbs, and flesh. Amazingly enough, both parties are also able to wager the amount of damage their bodies possesses, with the loser receiving the combined In extreme cases, they can even wager years of their lives in order to become younger should they win. Rarely, if a person wagers the entirety of their life, it is possible to bring someone back from the grave. Favor Pot of Servitude (賛成ポ ット): When the opponent has nothing to gamble with, they can wager favors in exchange for currency to be used in the game. An example of this would be wagering the dealer any favor he chooses, or wagering years of service if to the dealer as a bet in order to win favor from the Gambler Mage. Favors can range from simple dish washing all the way to committing murder and robbery. If one is unlucky, the loser may end up a slave to the winner for an x number of years. Property Pot of Possesion (プロパティポ ットPuropatip): Instead of wagering money or magic, the bet can be settled by gambling away material objects of equal value to settle the dept. The exact nature of material possessions that can be wagered can be anything, from artifacts, land property, antiques, paintings, weapons, to houses even. The greater the value, the greater control they have in the bet. Knowledge Pot of Acquired Wisdom(知識ポット): To a Gambler Mage, even knowledge has it's worth. A person is able to gamble away any form of information or knowledge that possesses great worth, such as information for the location of treasure, magic spells, and even basic skills such as reading, writing, and language skills. Mind Pot of Lost Memories (マインドポット): Some say that memories are priceless, obviously they haven't met a Gambler Mage. A person is able to bet certain aspects of their mind such as their memories and experiences. If the gambler feels lucky, they are able to wager the entirety of their mind in order to up the stakes. The consequence of losing ownership of certain memories or of the mind allows the winner to manipulate them to any degree they desire, from crafting new memories to destroying them should the winner desire. If the winner however, wins the entirety of the loser's mind, they would be allowed to control their emotions, memories, and personality in any way such as fabricating false memories, changing their personalities and creating emotions not originally found in the victim. Duel Pot of Destiny '(運命の鍋): One of the most powerful wagers a person can place is betting his future and fate for the sake of changing his destiny for something better. A bet of this quality is not exactly a simple thing to do, for a bet of this nature, the Greed Avatar himself appears in order to tether their future into the pot alongside with the challengers. If one does win, the winner will, retrospect, be allowed to alter certain aspects of upcoming events that will occur in the winner's feature for the better. '''Soul Pot of Taboos '(タブーの魂ポット Tabū no tamashī potto): The Ultimate, most powerful, highest stake bet that can be made, the betting of the a person's soul. This bet is considered to be the most dangerous form of wager any person can make due to it having the combined abilities and natures of all the other wagers stacked into one. If the challenger wins, the loser's soul is transformed into a type of coin capable of being used in any way possible. The coin can be used to control the loser's body, manipulate their memories, take their magic for themselves, instruct them orders to follow, and sacrifice their body in order to heal injuries. '''Ante Up (アンテアップ Anteappu): D'arls is able to force all of his opponents engaged in a match with him to increase the stakes even further, causing his opponents to add even more to the pot of wagers being placed on the game. Devilish Dark Demon Debt Collector (D4C) '''(悪魔のようなダーク悪魔債務コレクター（ D4C ）Akuma no yōna dāku akuma saimu korekutā (D 4 C)): Most commonly called '''D4C for short, is a magic ability that allows D'arls to collect depts owed to him from either his Gambler Magic or ordinary depts from lending money or favors. Once D4C is activated, it will chase after the intended target to the farthest reaches of Earth Land in order to collect the dept that is owed to D'arls. D4C is unable to disappear or be destroyed until it has collected, making it extremely difficult to defend or escape against once it's locked you as a target. D4C is able to collect a dept in a number of ways, the person being chased by it is able to simply pay him what is owed and will vanish, it can store it's target in a pocket dimension in order for D'arls to decide what to do later, or, as an extreme measure, steal everything of value from it's target ranging from jewelry, teeth, organs, and body parts. Gift of Greed '''(欲の贈り物 Yoku no okurimono): This spell increases the luck of however D'arls chooses exponentially for a couple of hours. The amount of luck that is bestowed is determined by the amount of favor the user has with '''The Avatar of Greed. Favor can be earned by offering him unimaginably enormous quantities of valuables such as currency, precious metals and jewels, valuable artifacts, and other objects in return for his blessing. The blessing allows the blessed to succeed in anything they do without fail, being given unparalleled luck that would make even the most impossible odds occur without much effort on part from the blessed one. This could cause even the most improbable of things to transpire if the user desired it. This would make him unable to lose any form of game of chance or activities that require any type of guessing, for the blessed would win and answer correctly every time without miss. This spell does not last very long however, ranging from 3-5 hours at a time, and every time it is used it requires the wizard to compensate the Avatar with any form of valuables. But, is a wizard is as talented enough like D'arls for example, they could maintain it for an approximate time of 24 hours, provided they possess enough currency to finance this spell. Dice Magic As a gambler, no better game of chance exists than that of dice games. These series of spells focus on on what number the dice rolls on for different effects and abilities. Dice of Graceful Generosity (優雅な寛大さのサイコロ Yūgana kandai-sa no saikoro): Considered by D'arls as one of his favorite dice spells, this spell serves to boost the abilities, strength, luck and magic powers of whomever D'arls desires x the number that is rolled on the dice. Each result on the dice carries with it a different effect that benefits the intended target: * 1: A wizard is blessed with unbelievable luck that allows them to succeed in anything they do, making even the most impossible odds favor in their direction. * 2: All injuries on the target are healed as well as any form of fatigue and exhaustion are expunged from their body. * 3: A wizard's spell power is doubled in force and their magic energy is completely recovered. * 4: The wizard is purged of any negative ailments that debilitate the wizard in any way, such as curses and disease. * 5: The wizard's senses and physical abilities are augmented to super human levels, granting them greater strength in battle. * 6: A wizard's power is augmented x12 their ordinary threshold, completely recovering from any previous injuries and fatigue. The force behind their spells are boosted to unnatural levels, making them unimaginably destructive than what a person would be ordinarily capable of. Dice of Malefic Robbery (有害な強盗のサイコロ Yūgaina gōtō no saikoro): An opposite ability to the Graceful Dice, this spell focuses only on weakening a target's strengths and abilities, and if possible, worsen any injury or debilitating effects on the body (such as curses or weakening spells) increase in force. Depending on the role of the dice, different status ailments can be bestowed by the number rolled: * 1: Target is cursed with an unimaginable level of bad luck, luck that will eventually worsen as time go's on, resulting with it capable of being able to kill the target. * 2: The target is plagued with tremendous amounts of fatigue and exhaustion, being afflicted with life threatening injuries, and any pre-existing wounds or injuries are worsened and intensified even further. * 3: The target's magic energy is completely drained, weakening their magic powers, reducing it all the way to zero. * 4: The target becomes cursed, losing a small portion of their life every time they use magic. * 5: The target is deprived of all 5 senses and is afflicted with unimaginable levels of fatigue and exhaustion. * 6: A wizard is completely stripped of all his magic powers and Ethernano energy in his body, replaced with a unique source of magic energy that slowly kills the intended target in the most painfully way possible. Twilight Dice of Twisted Fate (ツイスト運命の黄昏ダイス Tsuisuto unmei no tasogare daisu): An extremely dangerous dice spell that focuses on targeting D'arls and one or more of his enemies. The roll of the dice brings along odd and risky abilities that could equally kill D'arls enemies as it would hinder them. The dice mainly focuses on wreaking havoc and confusion within his enemies: * 1: All the selected targets swap magic, unique abilities, and equipment until the battle is over. * 2: Elements of magic spells and of the environment are swapped, altered and changed. * 3: * 4: * 5: * 6: ]] '''Dice Crisis Absorber (サイコロ危機アブソーバ Saikoro kiki abusōba): This spell solely focuses on dampening and weakening any spell the D'arls considers a threat, even being able to completely negate spells completely. Depending on the roll, it is able to absorb specific amounts of energy: * 1: * 2: * 3: * 4: * 5: * 6: Dice Crisis is able to completely negate the activation and absorb the power of whatever spell or magic attack it encounters, completely reducing it to nothing and storing the energy for use in whatever way he desires. Darl's is able to use the stored energy in a number of ways, augmenting the energy with other Gambler Magic spells, throwing it back to his opponent, or storing it for later use. Advanced Spells Power Dice (電源サイコロ Dengen saikoro): A much, much more powerful version of the the Graceful Dice and Malefic Dice, this spell is capable of augmenting Master Dice of Distorted Dreams (歪んだ夢のマスターサイコロ Yuganda yume no masutāsaikoro): Considered by D'arls as his most powerful dice spell in his Fortune's Crazy Slots (幸運の狂気のスロット Kōun no kyōki no surotto): Master Spells TBA Second Origin Trivia Quotes Category:Dark Mage